The primary objectives of this trial are: to investigate the toxicity of Alpha Interferon in combination with nucleoside analogue therapy in HIV+ patients with chronic hepatitis C and: to determine the efficacy of treatment with Alpha Interferon for chronic hepatitis C in patients with advanced HIV infections treated with nucleoside analogue therapy. (ACTG 203P)